Groceries
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: It's LiamXBreak so don't read if you don't like this pairing... Please R&R. This is my second Pandora Hearts fic about another character whose personality I'm not too sure about.


Note: My second Pandora Hearts. I do not own Pandora Hearts in anyway possible. I simply wanted to do a fic with Liam(another character who's character I'm not too sure about) in it and it turned into this. I hope you like it. Once again, sorry if the characters personality are distorted by me... Please R&R

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Liam," A cheerful voice came from behind. The mere mention of his name made his whole body jerk.

"What do you want?" He turned around; trying hard to make sure the other party would not notice the shaking of his voice. He couldn't help it; he still remembered what happened the last time he was made fun of.

"AHHH!" The moment he had opened his eyes, Emily's clear lifeless eyes was only inches away from him.

"My, my, aren't you loud at this time of the day," the familiar laugh echoed throughout the corridor.

"Seriously, what do you want now, Break."

The other, now known as Xerxes Break, simply smiled, sending shivers down his spine.

"Why not make a guess?"

"A guess!" Emily echoed after him.

"…" Liam thought for a moment. What could Break possibly want from him?

"You want me to do your report to the headquarters… again?"

"That too but it isn't the main point so you get half a mark," Break popped a lollipop into his mouth. It really made him wonder where he kept those sweets.

"I give up, if it isn't important, please excuse me," Liam was ready to make his escape.

An arm shot out and gripped him tightly on the shoulder. Stiffly, he stared to see a hand covered by a long sleeve on his shoulder. He also wondered why Break wore such clothes.

"W-what is it?" He asked, not daring to look back.

"Well," Break crept up behind him, the distance narrowing. They were so close that Liam could feel Break's breath at his ear.

"The little lady wants me to buy some things and I have better things to do so could you go?"

Another errand, Liam sighed. However, it might be for the better since master Oz was around the mansion and if he were to stay there any longer, either Break or he will be making fun of him—again.

"Fine, I'll go but what do you need to buy?"

Before Break could reply, a voice came from the other side of the corridor, behind them.

"BREAK!" They both turned around, facing a smiling Sharon Rainsworth.

"Y-yes, my lady?" Even Liam could read the threatening atmosphere she was emitting.

"Didn't I tell you to go buy the things on the list? It'll be too much for Mister Liam to carry them by himself," she was still smiling.

"T-then I'll go with him…"

"Good," she turned to face Liam, who instinctively backed away one step. "Thank you very much for helping and have a save trip."

The moment her figure disappeared into the darkness, Break was practically on his knees.

"The lady sure takes after her mother," he commented to himself before standing back up. "Well then Liam, let's go." With that, he gripped tightly on Liam's arm and dragged him.

"So what exactly are we supposed to buy?" Liam asked as he adjusted his spectacles when they were already out on the street.

"Groceries!" Emily said eerily from where she sat.

Thinking of whether it was good or bad that he had to buy groceries with Break, they had arrived at the first store.

"Ten apples, ten pears and five oranges," Break told the storeowner, it would seem that the list was in his mind.

The fruits were promptly packed into a bag and handed to Liam as Break paid for it. It followed for the next few stores and soon, Liam could barely see where he was stepping.

"I thought you came along to help carry," his voice was muffled by the amount of bags.

"I came to help, with the paying since you won't be able to with those bags," Break stated matter-of-factly.

Liam groaned as his arms began to ache. He knew it was useless to argue against Break, which would only earn him another errand.

The bags were really towering over him and balancing was the next problem after sore arms.

"Break, could you help?" He tried to ask.

There was no response. He started to turn slightly frantic. Could it be that they were separated along the way?

"Break!" He called out as he tightened the grip he had on the bags.

"I'm right here, you didn't have to shout," the voice was coming from behind him.

He stiffened as he felt cloth(sleeves) on his shoulder, he could tell that it was Break who had his cloth covered hands on his shoulder.

"My, my, you don't have to be soo tensed!" He commented with a laugh.

"Seriously, won't you help me with these bags?"

"Why not, I'll carry the rest of the bags of the items that we're supposed to buy from now on."

"Really?! What's next on the list?"

"The last item, sweets." For some reason, Liam could feel that Break was probably smiling in a way which seems both sadistic and cheerful.

True enough though, at least Break really kept his promise and carried the bag of sweets himself. Now all that was left was for Liam to survive the trip back to the mansion.

"You seriously won't help?" He tried asking again.

"M-mmm," all he could hear in reply was the sucking noise Break made when eating his lollipop.

Sighing, Liam lost his balance, something he knew would happen but not so sudden. A scream escaped from his mouth as he braced himself for the impact but it didn't come.

Opening his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred. His spectacles must have fallen off. Luckily, they never bought anything that was fragile thus the load of groceries sat on the ground, looking untouched.

His back felt strangely warm as he looked up, coming face to face with Break, or so he thinks but the light coloured hair was no mistake.

"Tsk tsk," Break was holding on to Liam, his arms went under Liam's arms and the cloth looked like it had wrapped around him.

"You're lucky the groceries aren't squashed because of your fall."

"W-what about my spectacles?" He managed to ask.

"It fell into one of those bags… I think."

Liam sighed; it was his only spectacles, making another would take a long time. He then realised he was actually leaning on Break.

"I-I'm sor—!!!" He tried to apologise until Break interrupted him by stuffing his half eaten lollipop into his mouth.

"We should head back now," Break then whispered into his ear, "you should watch your step, Liam."

Break tightened his grip on the other and pulled him back onto his feet. Wobbling a bit, Liam regained composure. Break finally carried some of the bags, leaving the rest for Liam.

"I won't be able to see without my spectacles," Liam told him as he stared down at the brown blobs which should be the bags.

"Carry those with one hand," Break instructed him. Confused, he did as he was told.

"And then? Wah!"

He felt a warm hand grabbing his free hand. Looking down, he could tell it was a hand, not a sleeve covered one but the actual hand.

"I'll lead you back then," Break grinned.

"Hey, Break," Liam spoke out, his cheeks had a shade of pale pink, the lollipop was still in his mouth.

"Hmm?" The other turned around.

"Your hand is warm." It was his honest opinion.

"Isn't that great!" Emily spoke out.

"Of course it is," Break stopped, causing Liam to stop also. Reaching out a hand, Break took the lollipop from his mouth and licked it.

"It's my favourite flavour—"

"Strawberry… right?" Liam could only see blobs of colours but he could tell that Break was smiling.

"Correct, you finally got one point," Break licked the lollipop one more time before pushing it back into Liam's mouth, "Your reward."

Liam felt his cheeks grew slightly hotter as Break gripped tightly on his hand and they headed home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The End. I was nearly scared I couldn't create an end... whew!


End file.
